


Extraction Squad

by helsinkibaby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: 1 Million Words' August Rush, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharon's no damsel in distress. That doesn't mean she can't enjoy being rescued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extraction Squad

**Author's Note:**

> For day 14 - the falcon

She's no damsel in distress - she knows that her Aunt Peggy, who started training her when she was a kid, would rise from her nursing home lucid as you please if she thought she was - but one of the lessons that Peggy always taught Sharon is that there's no shame in accepting help when it's offered.  

Pinned down by enemy fire, out of ammo, a leg that's either broken or has torn ligaments or both?

She's no damsel in distress but she is in need of help and when it comes as a literal bolt from the blue, dark wings blotting out the sunshine as he stands in front of her, she's happy to take it. 

"Extraction squad reporting for duty, Ma'am." The words are said with a smile as he approaches her and it makes something stir deep inside her. When was the last time a man smiled at her like that? Come to that, what type of man could smile in situations like this?

The answer comes to her, in her aunt's voice. 

"One worth knowing."

Still, she raises an eyebrow. "Took you long enough," she tells him. It's her best Aunt Peg but he doesn't flinch. 

He chuckles. 

"Ever hear of better late than never?"

She opens her mouth to reply but she gasps instead, part pain as he scoops her up and her injured leg protests, part amazement as he leaves the ground, flies her away from the battle zone. He holds her tightly and her arms go around his neck as he takes her to safety and when her heart beats double time, she tells herself it's the fight, the flight, the adrenaline. 

If there's any other reason, she'll worry about it later.


End file.
